In recent years, with the rapid development of urban rail transportation, communication, electric power and the like in our country, the demands on underground trenches and underground passages are more and more, most traditional underground common trenches are constructed in an open excavation method, and concrete is poured after excavation to form tubular structures, which are usually rectangular or round, and internal pipelines are installed after the poured concrete reaches the use intensity; and large pipelines are typically constructed in such manners as manpower construction, stone building, cement building and the like. Under normal circumstances, due to pipeline installation and pipeline erection of water, electricity, gas, communication and the like, the grounds are repeatedly excavated to result in waste of manpower and material resources, damage to the grounds and damage to various pipelines are not conducive to management and planning; meanwhile, the engineering quantity of the construction method and the structure thereof is large, the construction period is long, and the construction cost is higher; and in addition, during the construction, a part of structures at the tops of the pipelines must be completely cleared, and thus the additional land acquisition compensation fees are quite high.
Besides the open excavation method, a shield construction method is also available, it can be used for constructing underground passages without disturbing the structures above, even penetrating through high-rise buildings without disturbing surface buildings, controlling collapse instability of excavation faces and surrounding soil while tunneling and deslagging, splicing duct pieces in a machine to form linings and grouting after forming walls so as to build tunnels without disturbing the surrounding soil bodies. However, in the method, the pipeline linings are concrete sheet bars, which resist against the internal stress of the surrounding rocks by means of the strength and rigidity per se, therefore the thicknesses of the duct pieces need to be increased to improve the section strength of the pipelines in deeper underground engineering, and if the diameters of the pipelines are larger, the necessary engineering quantity is generally quite large, so that the construction operation is quite complex, the technical standard requirements are very high, and excessive steel and concrete are consumed to increase the cost.
Besides the above construction methods, a pipe-jacking construction method is also available, which is an underground pipeline construction method developed after the shield construction. By adopting the pipe-jacking construction method, surfaces are not excavated necessarily, and roads, railways, rivers, ground buildings, underground buildings and a variety of pipelines or the like can be passed through. The pipe-jacking construction depends on the thrust of a main jacking oil cylinder and relaying chambers between pipelines and the like to push a tool pipe or a heading machine from the interior of a working well into a receiving wheel to be lift by penetrating through soil layers; and meanwhile, pipelines following the tool pipe or the heading machine are buried between the two wells, in order to achieve a non-excavation underground pipeline construction method. The method is convenient to construct and is fast in process, but cement pipes are too heavy, and the wall thicknesses of the pipelines with ultra large pipe diameters are too large, so that pipe jacking is difficult, the manufacturing cost is high, and the construction is inconvenient.